Foldable stowable roof tops are commonly used in sport-utility vehicles for recreational purposes. The foldable roof can typically be moved between a stowed position, and a deployed position. When in the deployed position, the foldable roof will protect the occupants of the vehicle from various weather conditions. However, there are occasions where the weather is pleasant, and it is desired by the occupants of the vehicle to move the foldable roof to its stowed position such that the vehicle essentially functions without a roof, and the passenger compartment of the vehicle is exposed to the atmosphere. This allows the occupants of the vehicle to enjoy more favorable weather conditions while driving.
However, current designs for foldable, stowable roofs are often considered quite cumbersome to move between the stowed position and the deployed position. When changed from the stowed position to the deployed position, the occupant of the vehicle is required to lift and move the roof between various positions. The weight and size of the roof often increases the difficulty of moving the roof from the stowed position to the deployed position, or vice versa.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improvement in the operation of a foldable, stowable roof for a vehicle that is capable of movement between a stowed position and a deployed position.